


Jealousy is a Pancake

by tamatckuh



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamatckuh/pseuds/tamatckuh
Summary: When Gwen sees Gordy talking to another girl she gets jealous.  Luckily for her Michael is there to help her.I suck at Summarys! Please read.





	Jealousy is a Pancake

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you like the text. Please have mercy with me, English is not my first language. I was just bored and decided to write a litle fic.  
>  I am not sure if i will write a second part but let me know. 
> 
> It plays before the finale.

It was a normal and quiet Thursday night. At least as Quiet as it can get in a Town with more Drama than in a 90s High School Movie.

Like every Thursday night the Troup of Stantons Drama has rehearsel at exactly 6 pm. Most of them are still getting ready when Michael suprisingly already arrived. He was the first one to arrive. Since he did not have anything better to do and knowing that neither masshous nor Sasha will come for the next 20 minutes or so he sat down in one of the chairs from the audience and started doing some school work.

Only a few minutes later some other people entered the theater, including Mr. Mazzu and Gordy. A few more people came, but no one from the cast except Lexi who was just as quickly called away by Gordy, so Michael was still left alone. A few more minutes later and Gwen arrived. Gwen bit a quick Hi and sat down next to Michael. Not that he minded, they never really hang out togheter but he still considered her a friend like almost everyone from the Troup. Gwen did also start doing some Homework but it was pretty obvious that her Focus was rather on the two talking than on the papers in her hand. Michaels focus also shifted to Gwen pretty quick. So it came to no suprise to him when she finally spoke up.

„Whats up with these two?“ Michael know who she was talking about but still decided to briefly glance behind him to the subject of question.

„No Idea! Gordy called Lexie over as soon as she entered and they have been talking since then.“ Came Michaels quick response. Gwen obviuos not satisfied with the answer, raised her eyebrowns in confusion or is it furry?

„It does seem kinda flirty? doesn‘t it?“ Asked Gwen with a bittersweet undertone. Now kind of completly confused Michael just shrugged. Reading the face of the green eyed girl that was not what she expected, which just left Michael even more confused until it finally clicked.  
„I mean kinda, but why do you care anyway?“ He just wanted to make sure.

„I don‘t! Just curious.“responded Gwen and turned back to her papers. „Wait a minute! Are you jealous?“ Half shouted Michael in triumph. A few heads turned there way but the odd couple seemed to contuine talking . „Would you Shut up? And No! Why would i be jealous?“ demanded an irritated Gwen. This only made Michael smirk in victory since he just knew he nailed it. „Yeah you are so Jealous!“ Gwen obvious having enough of the situation huffed in frustraiton and turned in her seat.

Michaels attention didn‘t shift though. He kept his focus on the pierced girl in front of him who didn‘t seem to notice or care.  
After three minutes of her constantly looking up, Michael had enough and stood up. His Move seemed to get the girls attention who quickly raised an eybrow. Michael in return just smirked and made his way over to the still talking pair. This seemed to bring Gwen on her feet really fast since she was just one step behind Michael when he finnaly reached his destinatinon.

The reason of Gwens „not“ Jealousy noticed the new arrival and stopped talking.  
„Hey, so yeah, Gwen and I have a beat about what you guys are talking about all Flirty?“ Michael didn‘t wanna play so he cut straight to the point, kinda. The bluntness left a speechless and confused gordy, a blushing and shocked and propably mad Gwen, and a flustered Lexie. „We were jutst, we didn‘t, Gordy and I we just,you know, talked abou a...a science quiz we have tomorrow.“ stuttered a nervous Lexie. Gordy just nodded his head in agreement.

The answer made Michael almost laugh if it wasn‘t for the glare he recieved from the now tomato red Gwen. Lexie, who just wants to escape the situation said a quick goodbye and made her way to the dressing room.

The three left made a little bit of uncomfortable small talk until Michael also made his escape when he saw that Sasha finally arrived. That left two.

They two were just standing there awkwardly in silence. Since no one made a sound and gwen just had to do soemthing she said a small okay before turning on her heels and making her way back to her preoccupied chair. Not in Gordys favour, he finaly broke free od his trance and shouted her name. Gwen stopping in her tracks turned arround and raised a eyebrow in question, urging him to continue

„I Just…. Wanted to know why Michael and you came over?“ Stutterd Gordy which only made Gwen raise her eyebrows evern more. „Michael already said“ started Gwen,who by now returned to Gordy, but was Interrupted by the benchwarmer „Yeah I know, but thats not it? Is it?“

„I don‘t know what you mean Gordy?“ asked Gwen who now seemed confused herself. Gordy just looked at her like he expected her to continue „I really have no Idea what you are talking about? Michael already said why we came.“ Gwen now started to became iritated again. Her iritation just seemed to iritate Gordy too „I don‘t know? But it wasn‘t because you had a bet“ „Yes It was!“ Gwen has now taken on a determinted tone. „Really? Because in all Honesty it seemed like you were jealous“ That made Gwen red, both from embarrasment and anger. „Now you are just ridicoulus why would I be Jealous?“

Not wanting to keep this talk going Gwen turned around and started walking back to her stuff. Gordy, now mad, wasn‘t finished just yet, so he snapped and shouted after her „Don‘t walk away! Just tell me if you were Jealous or not?!“ A few heads now turned fully to the fighting pair, icluding Michaels who kind of regreted getting involved. Especially since he knew that if it didn‘t end well Gwen would have his head. Noticing that Sasha looked at him kind of suspicious he explained everything to her. Who in return just asked if he has lost his mind and looked at him shocked.

Meanwhile Gwen turned around sharply and also started shouting. „I‘M NOT JEALOUS!“ „I don‘t belive you“ said Gordy, who has calmed down a little bit and wasn‘t shouting anymore. That didn‘t change the fact that they have gatherd a small audience. Not that they noticed. Gwen now furious was just about to answer when she was stopped by Gordy. „But you know what? I don‘t care! I don‘t give a f**k! Because YOU were the on who put a stop to this!“ He motioned betwen him and Gwen before carrying their fight on, now shouting again. „YOU were the ONE who DIDN‘T wanna be with ME! Not Th other way around! So you have no fricking right to be Jealous!“ Gordy, out of breathed, looked at Gwen with these eyes that just makes you want to hug him, before turning around and seperating himself from Gwen.

Gwen who was a little bit in shock didn‘t let that happen though. „HEY! Don‘t walk away! We are not finished yet! You don‘t just get to scream at me like that and then storm off!“ So Gordy stoped but didn‘t turn around. Gwen walked the few steps until she was just one feet behin him. This time Gordy didn‘t shout but rather talk in such a quiet tone it was almost scary. „Gwen, I really don‘t feel like talking anymore.“ This time when Gordy made his way Gwen just stood still and watched his retriving figure walking away.

Gordy made a small excuse for him to go home to his Dad before actually leaving. Gwen just stood there, tears in her eyes, unable to move. Michael, like the rest of the ones who were present, just stood still shocked at what they just witnessed. At least until the door opened again and Robbie, Lilette and Simon arrived. Quickly, Gwen brushed her tears of and left for the bathroom.

The three noticing the tense atmosphere made their way over to Sasha and Michael who seemed to be the only one here yet. Afte a quick greet Robbie asked straight about the elephant in the room. „What happened to Gwen?“ Sasha and Michael shared a brief look not knowing if they should tell but soon Michael broke and told them everything that happened.

When everyone finally arrived the rehersal was hold like normal. Just that everyone seemed to be extra kind towards Gwen who lacked at her usual energy.


End file.
